150 years later
by aderine no miko
Summary: 150 years had passed since the last of the 28 seishis died in the war, well all except for one. Now a girl got into the book, but can she save the book with so much confusion plus a cursed seishi, a ghost and a desendant of a past enemy. TasOC NuriOC
1. 1 Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters.

A/n: Yosh, I'm finally back from the long break, sad thing is my previous story- "The Companions" got deleted and I'm too disheartened to continue it so now I'm starting a new one. Hopefully this one doesn't end up having the same fate as the previous one.

Notes: This story took place 150 years (in the book) after the war, the last of the four gods' seishis (as in all 28 of them), except for one had given their lives to stop the destruction of the book world. Both Miaka and Yui returned home without any memories of what had happened in the book.

**The New Legend**

Prologue

"Tasuki take Miaka and run!" Tamahome shouted as he draped a cloak over his beloved priestess before pushing her towards the bandit.

"No! TAMAHOME!" Tasuki winced when the girl screamed beside his ear, he did not want to look back, he knew what had happened to his friend. Tears began to flow down his cheeks but the red hair man knew better than to run back into the battlefield and try to fry the bastard who had killed yet another one of his comrades. He had to get the priestess to safety, with a new resolution in mind Tasuki sprinted towards the mountains with Miaka on his shoulder.

Tasuki watched Miaka from the corner of his eyes and cursed inwardly when he saw a blank expression on her face with team streaming down her face endlessly.

"This can't be happening…" Miaka started to mutter to herself while shaking her as if to doubt the reality, now that all was left were Tasuki, Chichiri and herself. Suddenly a body flew into the cave.

"Chichiri, SHIT! Those bitches did this to you didn't they!" Tasuki shouted as he attended to the limp body of his friend.

A yell from the entrance caught the bandit's attention, "Over here!" Tasuki looked up to see a group of demons gathering outside the cave, their eyes narrowed into slits, blood dripped of their claws. The bandits quickly moved in front of his friends who were currently not able to defend themselves and held out his tessen.

"Ya bastards, I fry yer fucking asses! REKKEN SHIEN!" At his command, the entrance of the cave was engulfed in flames; Tasuki smirked as the smell of burning flesh reached his nose. Just as he was about to return to his friends, a cracking sound caused him to jerk his head towards the charred entrance again.

Tasuki's eyes widened in horror when he saw the unburned demons rising again and continued to make their way towards the group. The bandit quickly positioned himself in front of his friends and readied his tessen.

'_Damn it my fire had no effect on them, I can't let us die here.' _Tasuki thought angrily and sprinted towards the demons but out of a sudden he found that his body wouldn't move. Tasuki's eyes widened as he looked up and saw the demons hitting on a barrier that separated them from their prey. Instantly the bandit knew Chichiri had done this.

"Damnnit Chichiri, let me go!"

Behind him he could hear a barely audible whisper, "Sorry Tasuki, do it now, Suzaku-sama." The last word was added after a pause like an afterthought.

"Arigatou, Chichiri my son you've served me well." Miaka said and stood up except that her looks had changed. The priestess once reddish-brown hair was now crimson red and a pair of folded wings sprouted from her back.

"What the hell is going on!" The loudmouth bandit tried to turn around but couldn't.

Suddenly from the corner of his eye Tasuki saw Miaka approaching him but her appearance had drastically changed. Before Tasuki could even open his mouth to speak, Miaka was already standing in front of her warrior with her eyes closed.

"I sorry that after all those things that you have been through, it had to come down to this." Miaka said calmly while holding out her hands.

"Mia… no you're not Miaka, who are you?" Now Miaka's hands were glowing a bright red.

"I am Suzaku." Tasuki's gasped at his god's revelation, "I wasn't strong enough, even after all of you fought so hard for me. I'm sorry my son, I can't win." With that Suzaku moved his hands over Tasuki's forehead.

The bandit yelled in pain when a burning sensation suddenly flowed through his body, it felt as if someone was using a piece of hot metal to mark his forehead.

"You're our only hope now, I've sealed my powers in you, now it all depends on you." That was the last thing Tasuki heard before he blacked out.

A/n: Yes I know this is confusing, so I'll just sum up some things here.

1. The story itself takes place 150 years after the Konan-Kutou war so none of the OVAs actually happened.

2. The seishis were fighting against demons not the Seiryuu seishis, in order to save the book from destruction.

3. Miaka and Yui went back to the real world without any memories of the book, though Keisuke and Tetsuya still know about it.

4. 50 years had passed in the real world.

5. There may be some parts of the story that may seem somewhat familiar to other animes, please forgive me on that.

Ok, I guess that's about it, but if there is still anything you're unsure about, feel free to ask me in your reviews (:

25.03.2005

ade


	2. Fire in Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters, however I do own Yukari and some other people you have never heard before.

Chapter 2: Fire in Ice

"Yukari-chan, you should go home its late already." A rough voice echoed through the quiet garage.

"Just a while longer and I'll be done! Hayashi could you get me the wench from the table please?" Yukari shouted in reply, and petted the black dog when it dropped the wench at her hand.

"Alright done! She's a real beauty right Hayashi?" Yukari asked as she stood up and admired her handiwork, Hayashi gave a bark as if to agree.

Just then a man around his thirties came into the room, he was wearing a plain white T-shirt with ripped jeans, and his body was well built from all those years of working at the garage. A smile formed on the man's lips when he saw Yukari's latest masterpiece- a shiny motorcycle that was ready to roam the street. It was a wonder how a 16 years old girl could transform a piece of scrape metal to the magnificent vehicle that now stood before him.

"I must say you really did a good job on this." The man ruffled Yukari's hair and grinned at his apprentice.

"Thank you Mitoa-kun." Yukari mused at her use of the suffix. Even though he was her teacher, Mitoa didn't want he to address as sensai, it made him sound old he said.

"Why don't you pack up a little, I'll go get you something to drink." Mitoa offered and left the room.

Yukari began to wipe her tools and replaced them on her waist pouch. After setting a bowl of water on the ground for Hayashi, Yukari unzipped the top part of her overall and tied the sleeves at her waist (something like Winry from Fullmetal Alchemist), revealing a loose tank top that only reach to above her belly button.

The teenager plodded down on a beanbag sofa at a corner of the room and picked up her skateboard and T-shirt. Just then a book that fell out from her belongings caught her attention.

"What's this, Universe of the Four Gods?" Curious, Yukari opened the book but before she could even make out any of the words on the first page, a beam of red light shot of the book and engulfed the girl in no time, she did not even had time to scream.

Mitoa just arrived in time to see his apprentice disappearing together with her dog and belongings, "What in the name of seven hells!" The man exclaimed and walked towards the glowing book on the floor with the cans still in his hands. The mechanic somewhat managed to calm his nerves and picked up the book.

"The girl woke up to find herself…" Mitoa sighed as he read aloud what was written on page. He began to settle himself on the beanbag and massaged his nose bridge, _'Yukari and Hayashi got sucked into a book! This isn't a dream, man I'm getting too old for these.' _Mitoa thought and opened a can of beer hoping it would ready him for what's going to happen next.

Hayashi barked happily when he saw his owner waking up. Yukari sat up and wiped the dog's saliva off her face.

"Now where the hell am I?" Yukari asked while standing up, it took her a while to realize that they were in a cave.

The girl looked around, trying to find the way out but was interrupted by a bark from Hayashi.

"Hayashi get back here!" The girl sighed, now she had no choice but to follow Hayashi to god-knows-where.

"Don't run off like that!" Yukari was about to continue scolding her dog when a bright red fire in front of her caught her attention.

Yukari gasped when she took a closer look, the fire was encased in a block of ice. No it's not a fire, but instead a human with red hair that could be easily mistaken for fire especially in s cave this dark.

As if being possessed, the raven hair girl stepped towards the ice and placed both her palms on the cold surface. All of a sudden, the ice shattered and the imprisoned man fell on top of her.

"Oh my god, he's so heavy." Yukari groaned as she tried to push the man away but stopped when a something hit her head. She looked up to and the girl's horror it was practically raining rocks.

With a huff, the young mechanic managed to lift the unconscious man on her back with the uncanny strength that she had acquired from work, "Come on Hayashi, we've to get out of here." Yukari shouted and ran towards a direction that she hoped is the right one.

"Phew that was close." They had managed to escape before the cave collapsed she had never ran so fast before. Hayashi was spawned out beside her on the grass. Yukari groaned as she dropped her "baggage" on the ground and tried to follow Hayashi's example but found that something was obstructing her. Reaching behind her, Yukari pulled out her skateboard and T-shirt that was all this while, strapped to her back.

Yukari starred at the items in her hands, "How stupid can I get?" she scolded herself for not realizing that she had her skateboard, it would have made the running easier. After resting for a while, Yukari decided that they had to find shelter for the night.

"Hayashi come over here." The black puppy bounded over to her and lay his head on Yukari's lap earning him a scratch behind the ear.

"When do you think he'll wake up, I hope I didn't save a dead man." Both Yukari and Hayashi leaned over the red hair man. Sure enough he began to stir after Hayashi wetted his face and a few pokes by Yukari with a screwdriver.

"WHAT THE HELL! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU HENTAI!" The man was nearly knocked unconscious again when the screwdriver flew at his head.

"Here I was being concern about your health since I was the one who saved you, and there you are calling me a hentai!" Yukari continued to wave the screwdriver threateningly in front of his face.

"That's why I hate girls." The man squatted in a corner and painfully rubbed the bump on his head.

"Anyway, I'm Yukari." He watched as Yukari struck out a hand.

"Whatever, I'm Tasuki." The man now known as Tasuki slapped her hand and turned away from the strange girl.

However he wasn't getting away so easily, "Ne ne, could you tell me why you were frozen in ice?" As soon as that question was asked, Tasuki's eyes clouded over and memories from long ago began to resurface in his mind. Just then as Yukari was about to speak again when she noticed something glowing on Tasuki's forehead; the girl gingerly reached out and brushed his bangs away. Her eyes widened at the sight of a red symbol that looked like a bird and it was imprinted on his forehead.

"That bastard chicken, why didn't he let me die?" Yukari could see he was upset just from the shaking of his shoulders, she wanted to comfort Tasuki but what could she do, they barely knew each other.

Tasuki suddenly punched the tree in front of him, "WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE LEFT!" his cry echoed through the clearing, even Yukari started to feel the tears welling up in her eyes and to add to the effect Hayashi began howling as well.

"I guess I'll have to ask you next time. For now, lets get some rest" Yukari said softly after the crying died down to an occasional sob and leaned her back against a tree, swiftly falling asleep with Hayashi on her lap.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like I know what to do either." Tasuki muttered and laid down on the ground, soon falling into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning.

"Ohayo Tasuki-san!" Tasuki's eyes shot opened at the sudden screaming in his ear.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DEAF!" Hayashi cowered behind his master who was busy shielding herself from the outburst.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry. So anyway, where're we going now?" Yukari apologized in order to calm the fuming man.

"Before that, I have a question. You're not from around here are you?" Tasuki asked while poking at Yukari's strange attire, which earned him a knock on the head with a spanner.

"Come to think of it, I kind of got sucked into a book." Yukari pointed out as if it was a normal thing.

"A book? Universe of the Four Gods?" Yukari railed back as the bandit's face suddenly appeared in front of hers.

"Yeah, I think so." By now Tasuki was already shaking the poor girl, it looked like her head is going to fall off any minute. Hayashi too sensed the excitement in Tasuki and ran around yelping at anything that moves.

However unknown to the group, someone was watching them, "Ohohoho, aren't they a cheerful bunch."

Character's profile:

Name: Yukari

Age: 16

Birthday: 17th September

Height: 167 cm

Weight: 49 kg

Hair color: raven/black

Eye color: gray

A/n: Alright how was that, I hope it's ok though I know things are still a bit confusing right now but they will be much clearer the next chapter. Anyway I'll bet that no one can guess who's the mysterious person who's watching the group. In addition I also added a brief profile for Yukari I won't say too much about her now in case I give too much away.

31.03.05

ade


	3. Mt Reikaku

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters.

Reviews:

**Nitouryuu: **Hey, thanks for being my first reviewer. Isn't it nice of me to make Yukari's birthday the same as yours? No, the other OC is not Hayashi!

**Crimsonfirefox: **Yeah, I know its confusing but its going to get much clearer soon…I guess so keep reading k?

**Sami: **Don't worry I'll finish the story, unless it gets deleted off again.

Chapter 3: Mt Reikaku

"Tasuki-san! Would you hurry up!" Yukari shouted without turning her head. _'Man and he is suppose to be the one who's familiar with this place.' _Earlier this morning they were still debating on where to go and Tasuki finally decided on a place called Mt. Reikaku since Yukari wasn't in the best position to make that decision.

"Shut up, how can you expect me to go as fast as you, when you're using the erm… thing!" A vein popped up on the bandit's head. _'Why the hell did I even think of going back, there's nothing left for me. Kouji and they guys probably died long ago.' _Tasuki thought with a frown.

"It's called a skateboard!" Came the reply, which was accompanied by a loud bark from Hayashi.

Tasuki looked up slightly, "Whatever."

Yukari squinted her eyes as she looked up into the sky; yesterday's event still felt like a dream. There were still many things that puzzled her, like why was she here; why is Tasuki encased in ice before she found him and why is there a dagger she has never seen before in her pouch.

The raven hair girl looked down at the dagger that was hanging together with her tools; she just discovered it this morning and thought she would keep it there for safety reasons. The sheath of the dagger was wrapped a crimson strap of leather and the blade was shiny with the kranji for fire craved onto one side of it.

"ITAI!" A shout from before her snapped Yukari out of her thoughts. The girl looked down and saw a man lying facedown on the ground, under her skateboard. Tasuki and Hayashi also ran towards the source of the shout.

The three of sweatdropped while Yukari sheepishly stepped off her skateboard and held it up, "Anou, are you alright?" All she got was a groan from the twitching figure on the ground.

"Actually I wasn't alright but seeing a goddess such as yourself standing in front of me, I'm as good as new. Your beauty has completely blown all my pain and trouble away." Yukari was taken aback when the man suddenly jumped up and held her hand.

"Domo arigatou but I'm no goddess." Yukari tried to laugh it off but a slight blush was evident on her face.

"Ah with looks and modesty, I couldn't ask for more." By now he was trying to kiss Yukari's hand but the girl kept running away. Suddenly the man was thrown back from his pursue.

"What the hell are you trying to do!" The man met eye to eye with Tasuki's glare, if looks could kill he would have died a horrible death by now.

"Heh, you must be new here. Do you know who I am?" The man pointed at Tasuki and laughed while the other three sweatdropped.

"No." Came the unanimous answer.

The man left eyebrow twitched at the group's ignorance, "I'M NIUROU LAMIAN, THE GREAT LEADER OF THE MT. REIKAKU BANDITS!" He declared as huge waves clashed behind him.

"Erm… nice effect." Yukari was not at all intimidated but there was a blank expression on Tasuki's face. The Suzaku seishi starred at his successor, _'messy green hair, big eyes, small nose, big mouth, sissy name… how could he be the leader of Mt. Reikaku!'_ Tasuki began to wonder how desperate the situations are with the bandits.

"Well aren't you scared now, I might forgive you if you hand over all your possessions nicely." The cocky bandit leader obviously did not know whom he is dealing with.

"Oh great leader of bandits, would you happen to know about a man called Tasuki or rather Genrou." Taski said in mock fear but Yukari could almost imagine him smirking, she did not know what was going on but instinct tells her that it's going to be interesting.

"Genrou! Of course everyone around here knows him. He was the greatest bandit ever and you know what, his best friend was my great grandfather." Niurou announced it proudly while Tasuki stood with his arms folded and a cocky smirk pasted on his face, _'So this is Kouji's great grandson eh?'_

"And what more Genrou-sama was a great warrior of Suzaku with the symbol of yoku, he's also called Tasuki!" Yukari tried to hold back her laughter as Niurou talked about the very man before him.

"Ok then what if I tell you that this great Genrou-sama that you love so much is standing right in front of you." Tasuki said and they watched as an icy cool wind suddenly blew over Niurou, leaving the poor man frozen in ice.

The ice began to crack and before they knew it, Niurou was laughing his head off. "You? Genrou-sama, man this is truly the joke of the century." The green hair man clutched at his stomach as he continued to laugh until a forearm was suddenly in front of his face.

"What the…" A glowing symbol for "yoku" clearly showed on the arm.

"No way…" Niurou muttered as he backed away from the former bandit leader. _'HE is Tasuki? Genrou-sama? But Genrou-sama died before I was even born!' _He continued to debate with himself whether if all this was reality, the Genrou-sama that he admired for so many years is now standing before him but this man was nothing like the hero that he had imagined.

Niurou's shoulders stumped, he had always thought Genrou-sama would be very tall, with long straight hair, large clear eyes, broad chest, slim waist… a tessen and a spanner landed on the bandit's head.

"That fucking hell looked like an onna!"

"Hentai! You wouldn't dare to go any lower!" Yukari threatened as she continued to grip the tool in her hand.

"Hey that's the lost treasure of Mt. Reikaku!" Niurou exclaimed when he spotted the diamond fan in Tasuki's hand; it was exactly the same as the paintings on the walls of the stronghold.

"Yeah, looks like you know your history." Tasuki smirked and held his weapon up in its glory.

"How did you get it, the tessen was lost for 150 years?" The green hair bandit knocked his fingers against the fan to check if it was real.

"Of course! I was the one…WHAT 150 YEARS!" The information took a while to sink into Tasuki's thick head.

"Its has been 150 years since the war?" Tasuki asked with slight hesitation in his voice, he knew what the answer was but still he hoped that it would differ.

However, the hope that was left was all crushed when the reply came as, "Yeah."

Yukari knew where this is leading to, the girl quickly changed the topic, "Anou isn't Mt. Reikaku the place you said we were going to, ne Tasuki-san?" The former bandit leader looked up and saw Yukari smiling at him, Niurou with a smirk on his face, Hayashi slightly panting. Tasuki nodded and stood up straight, _'What happened was already the past, I can't keep lingering there; now all I can do is to look forward!'_ With the new resolution, Tasuki set off with the others towards the place he still called home.

"Wow sugoi ne! How did you do it?" Tasuki scorned at the obvious excitement in Yukari's voice, Niurou was just training on bamboo poles sticking out in the middle of the pond, and he did not know why Yukari had to be so impressed. Then Tasuki suddenly felt something he had never felt before; it was a funny feeling in the pits of his stomach.

"What the hell is this feeling? Is it something I ate?" Tasuki rubbed his stomach trying to ease the sensation but to no avail.

"Its called jealousy." The red head snapped up when he heard the voice, it was soft but he had heard it and it sounded familiar.

Tasuki looked around frantically but saw no one, "Who's that? You better show yourself before I burn your ass!"

"I'm afraid you won't be able to that." There was a cocky attitude in the feminine voice and Tasuki could have sworn he heard a soft giggle.

"Why you…" However before he could finish his sentence, something knocked into the man.

"Hayashi!" Yukari scolded as she tried to pry her dog off Tasuki.

After chasing Hayashi around the bandit, Yukari finally settled down with the puppy on her lap beside Tasuki.

"So where's Niurou?" Tasuki tried to sound nonchalant but apparently failed as Yukari shot him a look before answering his question.

"Said he got some matters to attend to. You know, Niurou-san was so cool. He stood with one hand on the pole and then in the blink of an eye, he was standing on another pole!" She could have continued if Tasuki hadn't interrupted her.

"I got something to do, I better get going." Tasuki was about to walk away when he felt Yukari pulling on his coat.

"Tasuki-san, do you think… we could be friends?" For a second, Tasuki did not know how to respond to the girl's request.

But that was only for a second, Tasuki smiled at Yukari, "Only if you drop the 'san', its too formal." He watched as Yukari's eyes widened, a wide smile spreading on her face. _'She looked like a little kid.'_ Tasuki had not even realised his own thoughts about his new-found friend.

"Hai Tasuki-kun!" The Suzaku seishi smiled inwardly at the suffix but as he walked away, there was a part of him that felt dissapointed.

'_Why am I feeling this way, first jealousy then disappointment, it can't be that I like Yukari or something like that, I just met her besides I don't even like girls.' _Exasperated, Tasuki ran a hair through his messy hair, deciding to raid the kitchen for some sake to clear his mind.

"Its about time, you found someone just for you, Tasuki-chan." The mysterious voice disappeared into the wind.

Ok now who can tell me, what's up with Niurou's name? Hint: you may to know Chinese to find out. Who's this mysterious person who seemed to know so much about Tasuki? I bet none of you know!


	4. She'll be coming 'round the mounatin

Disclaimer: No, I not in any way own Fushigi Yuugi or any of its characters however my OCs do belong to me. Now stop bothering me and read!

4. She'll be coming 'round the mountain

Yukari and Tasuki both turned towards the door where they had heard the loud string of swearing come from while Niurou just let out a sigh and rubbed his temple. Here they are trying their best to decide the next course of action and this had to come. Before either Tasuki or Yukari could comprehend what was going on, an unknown force charged straight into Tasuki, sending the poor man into a wall.

"ALRIGHT! WHERE'S THIS GREAT GENROU-SAMA WHO HAD DECIDED TO GRACE OUR PLACE WITH HIS GODDAMN PRESENCE!" Yukari could only stood there and starred at the new comer.

The intruder looked about fourteen to fifteen years old, wearing a pair of baggy pants held up by a loose belt and an oversized tunic that slipped off the left shoulder. The only thing that gave away the fact that she was a girl was the long silver hair that she tied into a high ponytail. That hair, which is so well kept of that it reflects light, obviously belonged to a female but other than that every other aspect resembles a male and you can't really tell her figure due to all those baggy clothes.

Niurou sighed again as he rose from his seat, "Mala-chan, a lady shouldn't use such language."

"I told you times and before, oni-chan. I am not and will not be a lady!" The girl retorted.

'_Oni-chan? They are siblings? I wouldn't have guessed so if not for their eyes.' _Yukari thought as she continued to stare at the odd pair. Indeed both of them have the same brilliant blue eyes that had nothing to hide.

All this while, Hayashi was lying quietly on the bench and observing the scene through a lazy eye. The puppy decided to make its presence known, after a nice stretch Hayashi jumped off the bench and bounded merrily towards the new wall decoration known as Tasuki. Everyone in the room watched as the dog stopped right under Tasuki and lifted one of its hind legs.

"No. Hayashi. That. Is. Not. The. Toilet." The said puppy gave a sharp yelp when it saw the dark look on Yukari's face and immediately put down its hind leg. If there was one thing his master despise the most; it was cleaning up after him, the last time she had to do that the house was nearly destroyed in the girl's anger.

After Hayashi had scrambled away from that spot, Yukari proceeded to peel Tasuki off the wall but before she could even reach him, the mechanic felt a strong gust of wind blew pass her, the next time she knew, Tasuki was already bellowing at Mala.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" This provoked a death glare from the bandit girl, which soon led to an all out glaring contest between the two of them.

"Cut it out!" Yukari shouted in order to get their attention however she instantly became the target of two intensified death glares.

"Come on lets start with the introduction, shall we?" Niurou put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Guys, this is my sweet and wonderful sister, Mala Laimian. Mala, I want you to meet this pretty and modest goddess, Yukari…" Before the bandit leader could finish his sentence, the girl had already disappeared from her brother's side. Niurou looked behind him to find a group of people hunching together and discussing something, the eye catching silver hair also showed that Mala was among one of them.

Tasuki and Yukari both leaned forward so as to hear what the commotion is about, even Hayashi seemed interested, "So how long do you think this one's gonna last?"

"I would say two weeks."

"Nah, that's too long. One week."

"How 'bout four days." A vein popped up on Niurou's temple when his sister made that statement.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Finally he couldn't take it anymore and broke up the group by giving them each a bump on the head with the hilt of his sword. The three (Yukari, Tasuki and Hayashi) could only sweatdrop at the painful if not comical scene.

"Can't you guys have a little faith in your leader, I tell you this time I will win her heart over!" Niurou yelled at the group of bandits, although Tasuki still had a clueless expression on his face, Yukari had a distinct feeling they were talking about her.

"Ha! That's what you said the last time as well but you still got rejected in three days."

After Mala had finished her words, her brother had already created another bump on her head, "This time's gonna be different!"

'_I'm sorry Niurou-san, but I already have a… ' _Niurou's loud clearing of his throat brought Yukari out of her thoughts.

"As I was saying, this is Yukari, " the said girl nodded "and this is Genrou, otherwise known as Tasuki." There was a moment of silence while Niurou observed his sister's reaction to his words.

"NO WAY IN HELL! Ni-chan you had always told me that Genrou-sama was a wise and intelligent leader. This guy doesn't even fit the description!" Mala shouted, all the while pointing at the pissed off seishi.

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU BRAT!" Before long Tasuki had Mala in a headlock, and with his strength swung her around by the neck. Yukari and Niurou could only sweatdrop at the antics of their friends.

Niurou poked at his food absentmindedly, "so you're from another world…"

"Feh! Like I would believe." The female bandit looked away from the table.

"Well no one's asking you to, brat!"

"Then what makes you so sure she's not lying." Mala retorted and glared at the former leader.

"For one thing, I've been through it once before. Besides just look at her clothes, where in this world can you find them?" Tasuki smirked and said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"WHY YOU ID…"

"Will you two quit it!" Yukari stood up and bang her hands on the wooden table, which efficiently got everybody's attention.

"Look, it's late now. Why don't we all go to rest now, after all we still have to set off for this Mt. Taikyoku place you guys were talking about in the morning." With this, the young mechanic left. The three watched her walked out of the room with Hayashi at her heel.

A while later, a head sheepishly poked in, "Erm, can I have a place to stay for the night?"

"So Mala-chan, please take care of the stronghold while I'm gone ne?" Niurou said as he held his sister's shoulder.

"Mou! Why can't I come?" Mala whined as a last effort to persuade her brother into changing his mind.

"I told you before, it's too dangerous. And besides who can I trust other then my own sister to take care of the guys." Niurou said in a firm voice that allowed for no argument.

Yukari was busy fastening her strap that held her skateboard and a T-shirt. She had decided to zip up her overall till just below the collarbone. _'This is the third day I'm here and I still refuse to believe that all of this is real.' _Yukari thought as she absently mounted her horse with some difficulties and motioned for Hayashi to come up.

The girl was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she failed to realize that a certain redhead is starring at her, _'Miaka and the Seiryuu no miko came to this world 150 years ago, they were the last of the four priestesses to appear, if that's so then what is Yukari doing here?'_ Tasuki questioned himself about the purpose of Yukari being here but soon snapped out of it as the group began to set off.

Mala Lamian looked at the departing figure of her elder brother, unknowingly she felt a twist in her stomach.

"This is not like the last time I'm going to see oni-chan. Right?" The silver hair bandit said to herself and wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes, she'll be coming round the mountain when she comes…"

"Would you shut up! It's annoying and besides you sound terribly out of tune." Tasuki growled as he turned around at snapped at the girl.

"I'm bored! I was just trying to provide some entertainment, sorry if I was off tune." Yukari huffed and stomped ahead.

Tasuki rolled his eyes at the girl's childish behavior. Unknowingly, he bumped into Niurou who was supposed to leading the group.

"Hey! What the…" The seishi's sentence was cut off when Niurou clamped a hand over his mouth and pointed ahead with the other hand.

Tasuki looked up and saw Yukari running frantically towards them with Hayashi in her arms, following closly behind her was a huge creature, which looked like a cross between a frog and a tarantula. It had eight wet and slimy legs, eyes that can't seem to blink and a body that is hairy but had a glossy shine to it.

Soon enough, the two bandits found themselves backing away and getting into their battle stances. "What the hell is that thing!" Yukari shouted as she too took a defensive stance with Hayashi beside her baring his fangs at the hideous looking monster.

"Do I look like I know!" Tasuki snapped as he instinctually moved in front of Yukari in order to shield her from the danger.

"Well whatever it is, it doesn't seem like it's going to allow you guys any time to chit chat!" Niurou jumped beside them in an attempt to dodged one of the legs of the monster. Before he even had time to finish his sentence, the group had to scatter due to another limp that came crashing down on the spot that they were standing on. The guys managed to escape unharmed but Yukari landed on an uneven ground and twisted her right ankle.

Niurou tried running towards the girl but a slimy leg sends him flying in the opposite direction.

"Damnit! REKKAN SHIEN!" Tasuki shouted the incantation that had been forgotten for a hundred and fifty years. As he watched the creature engulf in flames, Tasuki felt a surge of energy rushed through his body filling him with the familiar feeling of victory. For a moment, the seishi forgot about his companions and stood there; basking in the glory of victory and feeling the adrenaline that was pumping through his blood once more.

All of a sudden, a charred limp knocked Tasuki out of his thoughts and into a tree. Yukari watched as the two bandits soon got back on their feet and continued to fight the creature only to be sent flying in various directions. She tried to stand up but the moment her injured right leg touches the ground, it felt as is she had just been stabbed.

'_Damn, why am I so useless? I refuse to just sit here and play the Damsel-in-Distress, I'm going to help no matter what!'_ With this new resolution in mind, Yukari stood up slowly, at the same time unsheathing the dagger that she had found in her pouch yesterday.

Loud barking from Hayashi caught Niurou's attention "Yukari! What are y…" he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the girl's eyes. If his memory did not fail him, Yukari's eyes were silver but now even from this far he could see that they are of a bright crimson red. He watched as Yukari held the dagger at eye level and with a flick of her wrist, the dagger disappeared from sight.

The next thing he knew, Niurou had a loud and horrendous cry coming from the monster. Just then, he saw a glimmer of silver on top of the creature's head. As it came closer, he could make out the shape of a dagger that was being embedded into a red spot on the creature's head.

'_So that's where she was aiming, but the creature was unaffected by Genrou-sama's and mine attacks, it cried out in pain when Yukari struck that spot. Which means…' _The green hair bandit's face lit up when realization dawned upon him. "Genrou-sama, aim for the red spot on its head! I'll cover you!"

Tasuki paused for a moment in his attack and looked at Niurou who was already charging towards the monster with both of his hands on the hilt of his sheathed sword (a/n: kenshee style). Without a second thought, Tasuki leaped above the monster landing on top of its massive head.

The seishi struck his tessan into the red spot and shouted the incantation, which immediately turned the creature into a huge fireball inside out. After a long groan, all that was left of the monster was a heap of ashes. And lying beside it was Yukari's dagger.

"Man, what on earth was that?" Yukari sighed as she plodded on the ground after returning the dagger to its original position on her pouch and nursed her swollen ankle. Niurou stared at the young mechanic, her eyes had reassumed their original colors but he was sure they were crimson red a minute ago.

"So this is the girl that the four gods had chosen." An old voice said.

"And I should say it's not bad a choice." Came a reply.

* * *

Yay! I finally finished this chapter! Argh, I can't write fighting scenes and you'd realize I did not talk about Niurou's skills. Well all will be revealed in the next chapter. Review!

Next chapter: This is my past


End file.
